


Coming Out

by Thefemalearrow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Not a story, but I want to share.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Coming Out

Hey, guys! I want to tell you guys something I recently discovered about myself. I've been struggling with my sexuality for years, and I wanted to say that I'm asexual. I hope this doesn't change anything. I'm still the person I was before I started writing this. I just wanted to get that off my chest.


End file.
